There are many roller clutches available wherein the roller forms a rocking wedge between the driven and drive shafts to drive the driven shaft in a selected direction. Many of these devices are two-way devices and are generally relatively complicated in that some form of spring or shifting mechanism is required in order to change from a drive in one direction to a drive in the opposite direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,143 issued Jun. 22, 1971, to Hutchinson describes a clutch having an inner and outer clutch elements and which operates on the basis of pairs of rolling members that are biased into wedging position by a spring.
Many other free running clutch mechanisms employ rollers. Further examples of clutch free running clutch mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,946 issued Apr. 7, 1992 to Lederman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,954 issued Jun. 2, 1992 to Iga; or U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,726 issued Oct. 6, 1992 to Lederman.
None of the clutch mechanisms are relatively simple and require separate shifting mechanisms when a two-way clutch is contemplated.